


beat parry

by norakwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norakwami/pseuds/norakwami
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are at odds. Hawk Moth sees the perfect opportunity to strike.





	beat parry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [corps-à-corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909228) by [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai). 



The heroes of Paris are at odds—Alya Césaire is livestreaming from the scene as Ladybug catches Chat Noir up by his belt tail, spins him about, and launches him halfway across the city—and Gabriel gleefully abandons the half-finished design on his monitor in favor of retreating to his lair, snatching up a butterfly, and sending it winging off through the sky towards some hapless civilian who's observing the spectacle of their beloved heroes at war with one another.

The blogger's camera catches the cat emerging from the shadows and pouncing on his spotted partner, claws first; she twists and they go tumbling across rooftops in a blur of red and black even as the butterfly alights on its target and its darkness spreads, empowering his latest champion as the bargain is made—

—and breaks.

Left alone in the dark, tainted butterfly forcibly ejected and telepathic link severed before it was really established, he wonders what the _hell_ just happened; it won't be until hours later, when he's watched the video Alya has conveniently uploaded in 4k slow motion so mere mortals can _see_ what went down, that he finally perceives the way the heroes of Paris are more in sync than ever and realizes how badly he was mistaken.


End file.
